Le rendez vous
by Blackhaired Kitty
Summary: Harry, Draco... Que font ils quand tout le monde a le dos tourné ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne pourront certainement pas se cacher éternellement...
1. Chapitre 1

_Voici donc une très courte histoire en trois chapitres, consacrée à Harry et Draco. J'avais déjà un peu abordé ce couple dans une autre histoire, et je dois dire que c'est un couple que j'aime assez car je le trouve à la fois ambivalent et complémentaire. Deux héros de Némésis parfaits... or, j'aime les relations compliquées et les difficultés que s'imposent d'eux-même les personnages._

_Certes, ce n'est pas en trois chapitres que je peux développer l'idée avec justice, mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas le temps (du moins dans l'immédiat) de me consacrer à une nouvelle longue histoire (j'en ai plusieurs sur le feu, sans compter les suites prévues, donc ça commence à faire un peu beaucoup...)_

_En bref, sachez qu'il s'agit d'une histoire de style yaoï (appelons un chat "un chat"), donc s'il se trouve ici des lecteurs que ça rebute, n'allez pas plus loin ! ;-) Harry vs Draco donc, et présence aussi d'un autre couple._

_J'ajoute que, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, je ne suis pas plus que ça portée sur la "chose". Mais cependant c'est bien de cela dont il est question ici. Je me défends en revanche d'écrire ce genre d'histoire simplement pour me complaire dans des descriptions graveleuses ! Je suis plus qu'explicite, mais beaucoup moins "graphique" par rapport à mes débuts sur le site : de plus, je privilégie beaucoup l'aspect émotionel au travers de l'aspect physique. Ici, vous aurez le point de vue de Harry._

_Voilà... Maintenant que tout est clair entre nous : Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Ses mains entrouvrent ma chemise, me faisant sursauter. Involontairement, je recule. Ma tête va cogner contre un bocal froid ; j'entends son contenu glouglouter, mais je me fiche bien de savoir ce que cela peut être. Tant qu'on ne casse rien… Cette pensée me fait frissonner de terreur, ce que malheureusement il interprète à sa façon, caressant ma joue avec sa bouche. Son souffle chaud m'électrise et encore une fois ce foutu bocal résonne contre mon crâne. Pourvu que rien ne se brise !... L'image de centaines de bocaux au contenu «alchimique» se répandant sur nous me glace un peu plus…

Quelle idée de se retrouver dans un endroit pareil. Je lui dis et il me répond avec un gloussement nerveux. Merlin ! Je n'aime pas ça !

«Détends-toi ! me susurre-t-il dans le creux du cou.

«- Imagine un peu qu'_il_ débarque ex abrupto !

«- _Deus ex machina_…»

Mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites. Que va-t-il encore inventer ? D'un geste gracieux et aristocratique, il se défait de sa cravate d'une seule main, tout en me maintenant de l'autre appuyé contre l'étagère. Méticuleusement, il détache les boutons de sa chemise, ses yeux gris rivés aux miens.

Malgré moi, je sens le désir m'envahir. C'est son regard qui me fait cet effet ! D'où la nécessité de mettre le holà : «Draco… On devrait se trouver un autre endroit… La salle sur demande !

«- La salle sur demande ! glapit-il. Il n'y a rien de plus impersonnel que ce lieu !

«- Parce que tu crois que là où nous sommes…»

Agrippant mon col, il me tire à lui brusquement, passant mutinement le bout de sa langue sur mon nez.

«Oh, oui… Ce genre de relation, comme la nôtre, demande un peu de sel et de piment… Je trouve que ce réduit ajoute à la perversité de la chose !»

Il glousse encore et j'ai l'affreuse impression qu'il s'amuse à mes dépens. Je le déteste ! Je le déteste !

Parcourant mon visage, ses lèvres viennent se poser sur ma cicatrice. Je me cambre sous la douleur. Il sait combien cela peut faire mal ! J'essaie de l'écarter, mais ses mains tiennent fermement mon visage en place, accentuant la pression. Il lèche ma marque doucement ; si doucement en fait que cela m'irrite, tandis qu'un picotement insidieux m'enserre le bas du cou. J'ouvre ma bouche pour enfin le lui dire, mais il en profite pour m'embrasser. Je suis perdu maintenant.

Clang ! Foutu bocal ! Le tintement du verre me ramène momentanément à la réalité. Je réussis à le repousser et suis choqué de le découvrir aussi rouge et haletant… mais je ne dois pas offrir une meilleure image.

«Draco, je ne plaisante pas… S'_il_ venait à nous trouver ici…

«- Et bien, avec un peu de chance, _il_ friserait simplement la crise cardiaque !... Que veux-tu qu'_il_ fasse si ça arrivait ?

«- Ooh ! _Il_ n'est pas à court d'imagination ! J'en ai suffisamment fait l'expérience !

«- Et alors ? _Il_ n'est pas non plus un tortionnaire ! Et _il_ ne peut pas nous renvoyer de l'école pour ça !

«- Es-tu… ?» Encore une fois, il m'interrompt en m'entraînant vers lui : «Tu commences à m'agacer, Saint-Potter ! Où se trouve ton courage de Gryffondor ?

«- Là n'est pas la question ! C'est du suicide !

«- Oui, et ça me plaît !» Cette fois, il fait glisser sur mes épaules ma veste et ma chemise. Tirant sur mes avant-bras à me faire mal, il me force à m'agenouiller, puis à m'asseoir. Mon dos cogne contre l'étagère : des cling ! et des clang ! se répercutent contre mes oreilles. Merlin ! Que rien ne casse ! Que rien ne casse !

Se glissant littéralement comme un serpent entre mes genoux repliés, il entreprend d'explorer mon torse de ses mains et de sa bouche… Je me surprends à passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. J'aime leur texture ; je me penche en avant et je les embrasse. Effleurant sa nuque, je le sens se tendre et gémir sourdement. Et j'oublie tout. Prenant sa tête entre mes bras, je le presse contre moi. Je veux qu'il entende mon cœur affolé, qu'il sente ma respiration erratique… Par Houdini et Saint-Mandrake ! Je dois être complètement dingue ! Qu'attends-tu pour l'envoyer paître ? Réagis avant qu'une tornade noire vous tombe dessus !

Ses doigts sur mon pantalon coupent court mes sages résolutions. Toujours aplati contre moi, il arrive tout de même à s'occuper de ma ceinture et de ma fermeture-éclair… Par pitié, Draco, ne va pas plus loin, je te l'ai dit…

«Aah ! Draco, ne… !»

Il se dégage de mon étreinte et bientôt je sens sa bouche sur moi. Prenant appui sur ses épaules, je fais une pitoyable tentative pour me séparer de ce véritable vampire, mais il n'en devient que plus ardent ! Passant ses bras sous mes genoux, il me fait glisser vers lui ; cling ! clang ! cling ! quelque chose roule par terre alors que je suis à présent à demi allongé sous lui. Je regarde à ma droite : il s'agit d'une fiole verte métallisée. Dans un réflexe étonnant, je veux l'attraper et la remettre en place sur l'étagère, mais Draco a la main plus leste. Il s'empare de la fiole, sans une seconde arrêter son activité fébrile. Abasourdi, je finis par m'abandonner… Au point où on en est, plus rien ne sert de lutter… Admets cependant que tu t'es bien mal défendu, Potter ! Je ne vaux guère mieux que lui…

Ooh ! Je sens que je vais venir ! Une décharge d'adrénaline me parcourt le dos lorsque… _lorsqu'il arrête !_ J'éructe : «Draco, qu'est-ce tu fous !» Je déglutis _lorsqu'il_ agrippe mon pantalon et me le retire. Mon caleçon suit le même chemin. Je le vois ensuite baisser le sien. Ses mains tremblent et il est soudain très pâle. Bon sang, Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive maintenant ?

Je le bloque en posant mes mains sur ses bras. Il est appuyé sur mes genoux. Peu à peu son souffle se calme. Il se rapproche un peu et je le laisse faire, tout en restant circonspect.

«Je vais bien, me rassure-t-il.»

Je ne dis rien et demeure inquiet. Soudain, je le vois reprendre la fiole verte et en verser le contenu dans sa main.

«T'es cinglé ! m'exclamé-je. C'est quoi ce truc !

«- T'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que c'est. C'est une simple huile de récurage…»

Mon teint vire rouge brique, je le sens : «De récurage ?» Il me sourit en me faisant des yeux de chat. Quand il me touche, j'halète et je glisse totalement sur le sol. Ma tête est toujours appuyée contre l'étagère, et l'endroit est si étroit que je suis obligé de poser mes pieds sur celle qui me fait face. Il a peu de place pour lui-même et doit rester agenouillé. Ca aussi, c'est pratique, tiens !

Il me prépare lentement, insidieusement. J'ai fermé les yeux. J'aime quand il me touche ainsi. J'aimerai que cela n'aille jamais au-delà. Je n'arrive jamais en effet à me détendre au-delà d'une certaine limite. C'est comme si mon esprit devenait soudain aveugle… Je ne suis pas frigide, loin de là. Je suis même plutôt du genre réactif… Mais, et j'en ignore la cause, à chaque fois je n'arrive pas à ressentir le moindre plaisir. Et pourtant j'aime sentir la peau de mon amant contre la mienne, j'aime ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche sur ma gorge… Mais _pour le reste_… je me sens toujours étrangement détaché. La sensation moite et fiévreuse que je garde quand c'est fini me rendrait même presque malade…

Il me soulève vers ses hanches et mes pieds retombent au sol pour l'aider à me soutenir. Je me prépare mentalement à ce qui va suivre… Ses mains crispées sur ma taille, il me pénètre… et je ne ressens rien, à peine une légère douleur… Je le sens bouger en moi, lentement puis plus vite… mais cela ne me procure rien. Rien. Rien ! Bien sûr, je sais que je transpire beaucoup, comme à chaque fois, j'ai très chaud, et cela me fait trembler… mais de plaisir, niet, nada… J'ai envie qu'il termine. Je me sens terriblement frustré… Il ne m'a même pas fait atteindre ma petite Mort tout à l'heure… et là, je ne me sens plus du tout excité… J'en pleurerai !

Mes pieds décollent du sol alors qu'il me soulève un peu plus, ses mains sous mes genoux à présent. Ma position est de plus en plus inconfortable, arqué comme je suis, ma tête cognant contre le sol en pierre. Il m'aide à me redresser et me voilà assis sur lui. Il ne tarde pas et c'est tant mieux. Il se libère d'un seul coup. Partant en arrière, il se retrouve assis par terre et il me garde contre lui. Son visage contre ma poitrine, je lui caresse à nouveau les cheveux.

Soudain, mes yeux tombent sur une étiquette : «Foie de dragon des Alpes» Avec un haut-le-cœur, je me souviens avec frayeur où l'on est ! Je veux le rappeler à Draco lorsqu'une voix très familière retentit derrière la porte : «Harry !... Harry !...» Un doute affreux me vient. Fébrilement, je cherche ma baguette des yeux : on a oublié de fermer ! «On m'a dit que tu étais là ! reprend la voix. J'ouvre !»

La porte laisse ainsi entrer un Ron guilleret, qui se fige en nous voyant. Sous le feu croisé de nos regards, il a le réflexe stupide de fermer derrière lui, en restant à l'intérieur avec nous. Nous nous redressons en même temps et Draco se dégage de moi en m'écartant doucement. Sans un mot, il remonte vivement son pantalon et attrape Ron au collet. Ce dernier a encore les yeux ronds.

«Un mot, _Weasmoche_, un seul sur ce que tu viens de voir… et je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à user d'un Avada Kedavra sur toi… Suis-je clair ?»

Ron remue pitoyablement de la tête. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que Draco pense ce qu'il dit.

Je trouve enfin ma baguette et je murmure un sort de nettoyage. J'ai encore très chaud et je me sens nauséeux. Je reboutonne avec difficulté ma chemise : mes mains tremblent de façon incontrôlable.

«Ecoutez les mecs, commence Ron que Draco tient toujours, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. J'ai rien vu, d'accord ? Laissez-moi sortir… C'est Neville qui t'a vu entrer Harry, ajoute-t-il dans ma direction. Mais il ne t'a pas vu avec Malefoy…

«- Manquerait plus que ça ! grogne le Serpentard.

«- Il n'y a personne dans le couloir, continue Ron. Mais dépêchez-vous… Si jamais _il_ vous découvre comme _ça_, … _ici_…»

Draco le relâche et Ron s'enfuit précipitamment, en prenant tout de même la peine de repousser la porte. En moins de deux, Draco a fini de s'habiller, mais il doit m'aider car j'ai le plus grand mal à coordonner mes gestes. Appuyé sur ses épaules, enfin je parviens à glisser mon deuxième pied dans mon pantalon, lorsqu'une nouvelle voix, qui cette fois me tétanise, retentit au dehors.

«Que faisiez-vous là-dedans, Mr Weasley ? s'insurge-t-elle. Revenez, petit imbécile !»

D'un geste rageur, la porte est à nouveau ouverte… sur Severus Rogue, plus roide que la justice et plus bouche bée qu'un poisson rouge : «Que… ?» Son commentaire s'arrête là : face à lui, Draco, les mains sur mon pantalon, s'est stoppé à mi-parcours, si bien que notre professeur a une vue parfaite sur mon caleçon… J'ignore si je rougis ou si je blêmis… quoiqu'il en soit, je sens que je vais défaillir.

Enfin, Draco retrouve son esprit et me remonte précipitamment mon habit, me faisant sursauter. Rogue, quant à lui, retrouve enfin sa langue : «Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que vous faisiez exactement dans ma réserve… Je vous mets en retenue tous les deux… Et si je constate que vous m'avez casser quoi que ce soit, je vous…

«- Nous n'avons rien cassé, professeur ! s'empresse de dire Draco. Nous avons juste vidé cette fiole !»

Il tend la fiole verte à Severus, qui la lui arrache des mains : «Qu'aviez-vous besoin d'une huile de récu… ?» Le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues, il ne développe pas plus le sujet : «Bon… Voilà ce qu'on va faire… Mr Malefoy je vous attends à quatre heures, fin de vos cours, dans mon labo : vous me referez cette huile que vous avez _gâchée_… Quant à vous, Potter, vous me rejoindrez au même endroit après le repas du soir : il y a plusieurs chaudrons à récurer qui vous apprendront à quoi sert _exactement_ cette huile… Et maintenant, sortez !»

Nous nous exécutons, la tête basse. Maladroitement, je remets encore ma chemise dans mon pantalon.

«Potter à droite, Malefoy à gauche. Allez, fichez-moi le camp !»

Sans me retourner, je pars en courant. Gagnant la Tour de Gryffondor, je m'y réfugie, ignorant les regards se posant sur mon air débraillé. Les larmes me piquent. Jamais je n'ai été aussi malheureux…

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_La suite arrivera vendredi ou samedi (p't-être dimanche si je peux pas faire autrement)._

_A+ Bizz_


	2. Chapitre 2

_V'là donc la suite avec un Ron assez présent et important. Au départ, je disais de ce perso qu'il m'était indifférent, puis qu'il m'agaçait somptueusement, mais maintenant je suis revenue à l'indifférence... Il m'est plus sympathique qu'avant en tout cas... J'ai donc essayé de le rendre "sympa" dans ce chapitre !_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Quelqu'un me secoue doucement par l'épaule. Un peu désorienté, j'ouvre les yeux pour faire face à Ron. Me serais-je endormi ? Sans un mot, il me tend un mouchoir : mon visage est totalement mouillé. Je me sens un peu fiévreux aussi, comme si je relevais d'une gueule de bois infernale.

«Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin, me raconte Ron. J'avais pas la moindre attention d'être indiscret ! Je pensais juste que tu chipais des trucs dans la réserve de Rogue !

«- Ca va, Ron, n'en fais pas un roman… Je ne t'en veux pas…

«- Merci ! fait-il très soulagé… Rogue m'a vu sortir de la réserve, ajoute-t-il très vite. Il n'a pas pu m'attraper sur le coup, mais durant le cours de cet aprem' il m'a donné une retenue pour demain soir ! Je vais devoir recopier la liste de son inventaire au moins une cinquantaine de fois !... Il vous a surpris finalement ou vous avez pu filer à l'anglaise ?

«- Il nous a vus.» Je murmure en me prenant la tête d'une main : «Ma retenue a lieu ce soir après…»

_Durant le cours de cet aprem' ?_ Je dois faire des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes car Ron me demande soudain si ça va, si je ne vais pas tomber dans les pommes. Je lui crie presque dessus quand je lui demande l'heure.

«Il est 18h30, répond-il en me retenant par les épaules. Comme on te voyait toujours pas à midi, Dean, Neville et moi, on s'est inquiété. Surtout moi en l'occurrence ! Donc on t'a d'abord cherché ici : tu dormais comme une masse ! Sérieux ! On n'a pas réussi à te réveiller ! Les gars voulaient appeler Mme Pomfresh, mais je me suis dit que tu avais juste besoin de dormir ! Alors, j'ai prévenu McGonagall au cas où, mais on t'a laissé tranquille !... Et si ça peut te rassurer, Draco n'était pas en cours de potions non plus… et Rogue n'a fait aucun commentaire, ce que j'ai trouvé étonnant…

«- Je te remercie… Il était comment Rogue ?

«- Comme d'hab', fait-il en haussant les épaules. Toujours aussi hargneux et injuste… mais plus silencieux aussi… Il semblait comme préoccupé.»

Cette info me fait ni chaud ni froid. Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec des chaudrons, alors qu'importe le reste. Ma tête retombe contre l'oreiller et je ferme les yeux. Gentiment, mais fermement, Ron me secoue par le bras : «Hé ! Te rendors pas, vieux frère. Faut pas que tu remues tout ça dans ton coin pour te morfondre… De plus, t'as rien mangé depuis hier soir si je ne m'abuse ! Si tu as une retenue avec Rogue tout à l'heure, je te conseille de te munir d'un estomac bien lesté ! Allez, ajoute-t-il en me tirant par le bras. Viens avec moi dans la Grande Salle ! Le repas va débuter sans nous !

«- J'ai pas faim…

«- Pas de ça, Harry !

«- Non, s'il te plaît, Ron, laisse-moi…»

Je sens la pression de ses doigts sur mon bras, puis il finit par me lâcher. Mais il ne s'en va pas. Je rouvre les yeux ; il me regarde d'un air pensif et inquiet.

«Vous ne devriez pas vous cacher…

«- Ron, écoute, je…

«- Non, toi écoute-moi ! Face aux autres, vous vous comportez comme si vous vous haïssiez viscéralement ! Mais dès qu'on a le dos tourné, vous faites l'amour ?

«- 'tain ! Mélange pas tout ! Je…

«- Je veux dire : pourquoi vous donnez-vous un rôle aussi mauvais en public ?... Tu trouves pas ça un peu malsain ? Si vous vous aimez, pourquoi faire croire l'inverse ? Car vous vous aimez, n'est-ce pas ?»

J'acquiesce timidement, incapable d'articuler un mot. Il continue : «Bon, où est l'embrouille ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes deux mecs, j'espère ? Où est-ce parce qu'il est un Serpentard et toi un Gryffondor ? Lui un Malefoy et toi un Potter ?

«- Il y a un peu de tout ça…» Ma voix s'étrangle dans ma gorge. Je sens mes larmes refaire surface et je m'essuie rapidement les yeux. Il me regarde d'un air désolé. Puis il me prend la main et me la serre avec gentillesse. Sa chaleur me réconforte : «Je ne te juge pas, explique-t-il. Et bien que je ne porte pas Face-de-ferret dans mon cœur, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir si tu l'aimes… Comme on dit dans les romans à quat'sous, c'est «humain» ! Et le reste vous regarde ! Ok, j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû voir, mais c'est pas comme si ça m'avait choqué à ce point !»

Je fais un faible sourire. Il reprend avec une moue comique : «Bon, si je t'avais surpris avec Goyle ou Crabble, je me serais sûrement posé des questions sur ta santé mentale… ou alors je serais mort d'apoplexie ! Mais c'est vrai que Malefoy est diablement attirant, faut dire ce qui est ! Car faut avouer qu'il est plutôt «joli garçon», comme dirait ma mère ! Si je n'étais pas plutôt attiré par les filles, je n'aurai pas dit non !... Certes, il a le visage un peu long, le nez un peu trop pointu, les cheveux trop filasses…»

D'un coup de poing amical dans le dos, je le fais taire alors que nous éclatons tous les deux de rire : «Je suis désolé de vous avoir cacher ça, … à toi et à Mione… Je suis désolé…

«- Relax, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Comme si nous, on te racontait nos ébats amoureux !» Je hausse un sourcil perplexe, ce qui ne fait que redoubler son rire : «Tu tombes de haut, hein, Harry ? Mais va pas dire à Hermy que je te l'ai dit : elle serait furax et me bouderait des semaines entières !»

La situation est surréaliste ! Je rigole encore et me passe une main sur mon front fiévreux. Je m'assombris assez vite. Il m'effleure la joue et grimace : «Tu as l'air malade… Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Mme Pomfresh finalement !

«- Non, ça ira… J'ai juste besoin de me rafraîchir visage… et de réfléchir un peu… Laisse-moi maintenant, je n'ai pas faim…

«- T'es sûr ?»

Je le rassure encore et il accepte de partir, non sans m'avoir déconseillé au préalable de me rendre à ma retenue. Je ne l'écoute pas à ce sujet, car ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix !

Rogue, _préoccupé _? Qu'allait-il faire celui-là ? En parlerait-il au professeur McGonagall ? Ou même au directeur ? Ou pire que tout, allait-il prévenir les Dursley ? Je frémis rien que d'y penser, puis je songe à Draco : et si Rogue en parlait à son père, Lucius ? Ce dernier serait sûrement fou de rage !... Il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour éviter un tel désastre : j'en parlerai tout à l'heure avec Rogue, quitte à choper des retenues jusqu'en juin, je m'en fiche !

A nouveau désespéré, je me roule dans mon lit en gémissant.

Comme tous les matins, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, j'étais descendu plus tôt. Habituellement, on se retrouvait au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie et on s'y réfugiait jusqu'au petit-déjeuner. On parlait, on discutait… On respirait avant de devoir donner le change en nous bagarrant comme deux coqs. Parfois, en fin d'après-midi souvent, on se cachait dans l'ancienne réserve botanique abandonnée. Là, comme le dit Ron, on faisait l'amour pendant que les autres avaient le dos tourné : Draco me donnait du plaisir avec ses mains et sa bouche, puis je lui abandonnais mon corps… Cela nous satisfaisait !... Mais hier soir, Draco m'avait glissé un message dans la main après une fausse empoignade «publique» : au lieu de la Tour d'Astronomie, il me demandait de le rejoindre au matin dans la réserve de Rogue… Je m'étais bien sûr posé des questions, mais je l'avais rejoint tout de même…

Il n'avait jamais été aussi empressé ! Il lui fallait plus, c'est évident ! _Il veut plus !_ Mais que puis-je lui offrir ? Il aime me prendre, mais je ne ressens rien quand il le fait ! Il doit le savoir ! Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle il était aussi avide, et en somme nerveux !

L'idée que cet incident risque de mettre un terme à notre «relation» me procure un excès de bile dans la bouche. Mes yeux menacent encore de s'embrouiller et je me force à me lever. Je secoue vigoureusement la tête deux, trois fois, puis regarde l'heure : plus de 19h30, déjà ?

Je décide de me rendre tout de suite à ma retenue : je serai en avance, mais qu'importe. Cela me donnera le temps de réfléchir à ce que je dirai à Rogue…

Je marche comme un condamné et me sens très seul. Les couloirs de l'école sont vides : ils sont tous à la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Peut-être que Draco est dans sa salle commune, aussi seul que moi ? Un temps tenté d'essayer de l'y retrouver, je continue finalement vers le labo de Rogue, peu désireux de me faire attraper en chemin par un Serpentard agressif !

Arrivé à destination, j'entends deux voix par la porte entrebâillée. Rogue est déjà là et en compagnie d'une autre personne qui plus est. Je ne comprend pas ce qui ce dit, mais la conversation est houleuse : ils se disputent. La curiosité l'emportant, je glisse un œil et me fige en constatant _qui_ est avec Rogue…

**(à suivre...)**

* * *

_Alors, qui est avec Rogue ? La réponse n'a rien de sorcier, vous verrez... La suite et fin probablement dimanche, ou lundi au pire._

_Bizzz_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Désolée pour le léger retard._

_Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai posté deux "chapitres" pour le prix d'un. En réalité le "4ème" est un oneshot à lire comme étant le pendant de cette histoire. Il s'agit d'un chapitre consacré au point de vue de Draco sur ce qui s'est passé... Je l'ai écrit pour vous aujourd'hui, en me disant que je n'avais assez parlé de lui..._

_A propos de Draco, quand Harry découvre Rogue en compagnie de quelqu'un, ce n'était pas avec le jeune Malefoy qu'était le professeur: mais avec un invité surprise! (je vous parlais au début de l'histoire de la présence d'un autre couple...)_

_Je n'en dis pas plus et bonne lecture ! ;-)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

«Je sais que ça t'amuse de me distiller ma potion au compte-gouttes ! crie Remus au visage narquois de Severus Rogue. Mais dois-je te rappeler que la pleine lune a lieu dans trois jours ?

«- Partager la couche de Sirius à Grimmauld te fait aboyer de plus en plus fort, rétorque le maître des potions avec animosité.

«- Quoi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

«- De toi et de ce cabot de Black ! Entre chiens-loups, on se comprend, j'imagine !... Tu auras ta potion dans trois jours. Reviens la prendre le matin. D'ici là, dégage. De plus, j'attends un élève pour une retenue ce soir…»

Me détournant de la porte, je me cale au mur. J'ignorai que Remus logeait avec Sirius au square Grimmauld. S'il sort du labo assez vite, peut-être aurai-je le temps de lui demander des nouvelles de parrain ? Il ne m'écrit plus beaucoup en ce moment, devant faire preuve de prudence, la vigilance du ministère ayant redoublé depuis le retour de Voldemort…

«Tu veux que je te supplie, c'est ça ?» La voix de Remus semble avoir monté d'un ton, devenant presque suraiguë : «Deux mots : va chier !»

Je ne me retiendrai pas que j'applaudirai ! Qui aurait imaginer le si mesuré Remus Lupin perdant constance au point de devenir vulgaire et hystérique ? Continue, Lunard ! Il ne mérite que ça, Servilus, qu'on lui dise ses quatre vérités en face ! Ne voulant pas me faire repérer durant cet échange, je me crée rapidement un mur mental, comme me l'a enseigné lui-même Rogue. Espérons qu'il tienne !

Gardant un ton dangereusement bas, le professeur reprend son cheval de bataille : «Bien, Lupin, je constate les effets bénéfiques de Black sur ta personne… Laisse-moi deviner : vous vous tenez chaud sous la couette tandis qu'il bave sur _ma_ personne ?

«- Oh !… Oh ! Oh !... T'as vraiment une case en trop par moment !

«- REPONDS !»

Le quasi-hurlement de Rogue me glace jusqu'au sang. Je glisse à nouveau un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte : bien qu'un peu plus petit que Lupin, Rogue l'a agrippé par la veste et le fusille de ses prunelles noires. Son aura maléfique est presque insupportable.

Une chose bizarre se produit alors : doucement les mains de Remus viennent recouvrir celles de Rogue et le forcent à desserrer sa prise. Tendu à l'extrême, ce dernier tente de se débattre, mais le loup-garou est beaucoup plus fort que lui. Presque facilement, Remus parvient à l'immobiliser. Ma mâchoire se décroche lorsque Rogue vient poser sa tête de résignation sur la poitrine de Lupin.

«Réponds, gémit presque mon redoutable professeur. Dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux…

«- Comment peux-tu en douter ? le gronde Remus en passant un bras dans son dos.

«- _Tu ne m'écris plus beaucoup en ce moment_…»

Merlin ! Mon cerveau marche au ralenti !

«Le ministère redouble ses fouilles ! Il recherche toujours l'évadé d'Azkaban ! Nous ne pouvons plus nous servir des hiboux aussi aisément…

«- Pourquoi ne t'installes-tu pas à Poudlard, avec moi ?

«- On en a déjà parlé, Severus, sois raisonnable… Tu ne veux pas que notre relation soit étalée au grand jour, pas vrai ? Or comme je ne suis plus professeur, pour quelle raison m'installerai-je à l'école ?

«- C'est de ma faute si tu as été renvoyé … J'étais devenu blême en vous voyant ensemble dans la cabane hurlante…

«- N'en parlons plus, j'ai dit…»

Rogue et Remus sont amants ! Rogue et Remus sont amants !... Et minute… Je couche bien avec Draco alors pourquoi suis-je aussi choqué ? Peut-être parce que je n'imagine pas Rogue étant l'amant de qui que ce soit… Et en plus il semble être d'une jalousie maladive !

Le spectacle devient très intéressant lorsque Rogue redresse enfin la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres de Remus. Ils ont tous deux les yeux fermés et savourent l'instant avec un plaisir évident… Je regarde ma montre : c'est bientôt l'heure de ma retenue. Dois-je frapper en prenant l'air le plus innocent du monde ? Peut-être que Rogue m'enverra me pieuter en annulant la retenue… Rêve pas trop…

Torse contre torse, ils approfondissent leur étreinte, Remus penché vers Rogue, qui, légèrement cambré, tiens la tête de Lupin entre ses deux mains pâles. Le loup-garou caresse doucement les cheveux du sombre Serpentard, passant parfois une main sur sa nuque, sous le col. Soudain il s'enhardit, froissant la robe professorale et attrapant fermement le maître des potions par les fesses, ce que moi-même je trouve osé. Rogue veut le repousser mais sans succès : «Remus… Ne… Mon élève va…

«- Il mange encore à cette heure, ne t'inquiète pas, mais si tu veux… je ferme…»

Remus murmure un sort et la porte se referme pratiquement sur mon nez. Ah, non ! Pas maintenant ! Aussi doucement que possible, je murmure un «Alohomora», et la porte s'entrouvre… Discrètement, j'agrandis l'ouverture : les deux hommes sont trop occupés pour l'instant pour me remarquer.

D'un geste large, Remus dégage le bureau, renversant ustensiles, notes et fioles, pêle-mêle : «Ah ! Bravo ! grogne Rogue.» Mais il n'a guère le temps de pousser une complainte : littéralement soulevé, il est allongé dessus manu militari. Renversé sur lui, Remus semble l'embrasser, mais d'où je suis, je distingue mal. J'aperçois en revanche très bien la main de Lupin se glisser le long d'une cuisse. En moins de deux, il a écarté les pans noirs de la robe de Rogue et s'attaque à présent à son pantalon.

«Remus… Qui est déraisonnable à présent ?... J'ai dit que j'avais un élève en… Aah ! Remus !»

Je déglutis en voyant Lupin faire _ça_ à Rogue, ce que j'aime précisément tant que Draco me fasse. Les gémissements de mon professeur, si peu roguiens, me perturbent un peu plus encore. Et il faut que je me pince pour me souvenir que je suis sensé avoir une retenue avec lui ! Une retenue pour avoir été surpris à faire justement _ça_ avec Draco ! On croit rêver !... Une envie perverse et revancharde me suggère de surprendre le maître des potions à son tour ! J'imagine la scène : Rogue, pantelant, le pantalon sur les genoux, renversé sur son bureau et dominé par ce loup-garou de Lupin… Mais je n'en fais rien, et je continue de regarder, … bien malgré moi, je le jure !

Dans un cri rauque, Rogue s'arque, retenu par Remus, puis retombe haletant sur le meuble. Lupin se redresse en s'essuyant sommairement la bouche du revers de la main. Il aide son amant à se relever et sans un mot le retourne. Sans protester de son côté, Rogue se penche en avant et s'appuie sur le bureau. Remus le caresse et le prépare tout en dégageant sa propre virilité …

Et là, sans savoir pourquoi _là_ en particulier, je sens que je bande… Ce qui va suivre me laisse habituellement apathique, je l'ai déjà dit, surtout quand on me le fait. Mais là, je réagis… Je vois Remus avancer contre Rogue, qui grogne sourdement. Précipitamment, je libère mon membre douloureux. Je suis chacun de leurs mouvements en cadence, tâchant de ne pas faire plus de bruit qu'eux deux réunis. Quand Remus explose enfin, j'atteins mon apogée également, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir… Je ferme puis rouvre lentement les yeux. Les deux hommes sont retombés, l'un sur l'autre, sur le bureau. Puis enfin ils se redressent et réajustent leurs habits.

Je murmure en toute vitesse un sort de nettoyage et remets mes vêtements en place. Je me fige quand j'entends l'expression étouffée de Rogue : «La porte ! Elle n'est pas fermée !»

Sans réfléchir, je m'enfuis en courant le long du couloir. J'entends quelqu'un m'appeler derrière moi, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je dépasse les cachots et grimpe en quatrième vitesse les escaliers. Le bruit de pas rapides m'informe que je suis suivi, ce qui galvanise ma fuite, prenant presque des ailes.

Je débouche dans le couloir principal, me heurtant à plusieurs élèves retournant dans leurs salles communes pour la soirée. Un Serpentard me crie une obscénité quelconque, mais je n'en ai cure : j'ai littéralement le diable et un loup-garou aux fesses, pas le temps de m'attarder à disserter !

C'est alors que je _le_ vois, telle une apparition. Il est très pâle, paraissant très marqué en une seule journée. Ses yeux sont rouges et ses paupières lourdes. Il marche comme un automate, se fichant des Gryffondors qui le bousculent.

A sa vue, je ne réfléchis pas à deux fois. Je me précipite à sa rencontre. Sans autre forme de procès, je saute à son cou et applique d'autorité mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au départ trop stupéfait, il se tend, mais ne se dérobe pas. Et finalement, il répond à mon baiser et m'étreint à son tour. Je sens que le temps s'est arrêté autour de nous et j'ai conscience des dizaines et des dizaines de regards qui doivent nous dévisager. Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre, croisant nos regards complices. Puis, j'ose regarder autour de moi.

J'aperçois Ron au loin qui me fait un signe de connivence en souriant. Hermione à côté de lui semble transformée en statue : j'avais oublié qu'elle détestait Malefoy ! Bah, elle s'y fera ! Ainsi que tout le monde !... En définitive, je me retourne : à la porte des cachots, Rogue s'est arrêté, ressemblant de plus en plus à un poisson hors de son bocal. Derrière lui, Remus me fait un clin d'œil éclair, puis se met gentiment à tirer son amant par la manche. Encore sous le choc, ce dernier se laisse entraîner et la porte des cachots se referme doucement sur eux.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_J'aimais assez ma pirouette, mais je conçois que vous l'ayez peut-être trouvée déconcertante... C'est aussi pourquoi j'ai écrit le oneshot qui suit ce chapitre: je vous engage à le lire sans plus tarder !_


	4. oneshot : L'attention

_Que je vous explique vite fait quelque chose: j'ai vu ce week-end un film qui m'a engagé à écrire un peu plus sur cette histoire (d'où ce oneshot) et à écrire d'autres "Harry-Draco" à l'avenir. Je vous disais que j'aimais assez ce couple, mais cette fic est la 1ère que j'écris sur le sujet. Le film en question s'appelle "Maurice" et si vous ne l'avez pas déjà vu, je vous y engage! Il est de James Ivory, avec notamment Hugh Grant (je l'adore, dsl mais c'est comme ça!): en bref, je l'ai trouvé d'une beauté fascinante, en particulier toute la première partie, où deux étudiants dans un collège anglais au XIXe (début XXe plutôt) se découvrent peu à peu une attirance mutuelle... Le film parle de la difficulté d'être homosexuel dans l'Angleterre victorienne. Les émotions et les sentiments des personnages sont admirablement bien joués et filmés... Bref, une vraie merveille! J'avais déjà lu un livre (Avec vue sur l'Arno qui a donné le film "Chambre avec vue" du même Ivory) de E.M. Forster, l'auteur qui a écrit le bouquin originel: à défaut de pouvoir voir le film, trouvez-vous donc le bouquin! Vous ne le regretterez pas!_

_Tout ce soliloque pour vous dire que ce film m'a donné envie de m'en inspirer. Je tâcherai donc pendant les vacances d'écrire de petits "Harry-Draco" (certainement des oneshots, car je ne sais pas si je pourrai écrire des histoires plus longues). En espérant que tout cela vous plaira!_

_Bon, en attendant, on n'y est pas encore..._

_Ici vous avez donc le point de vue de Draco. Alors: __Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**L'attention**

Il me demande si ça va, pourquoi je tremble. Mais lui-même est tendu à craquer. Il paraît si fragile que j'ai peur de le briser d'un mauvais geste. Or je sais très bien que ce que je m'apprête à faire le révulse… Il est blanc comme un linge et une veine palpite depuis cinq minutes à sa tempe. Ses lèvres sont devenues sèches, et j'ai l'impression qu'elles ont pris une légère coloration violette : comme si la peur le glaçait sur place, bloquant son souffle dans sa gorge.

Et pourtant, Merlin sait que je n'ai jamais été aussi aimant, aussi tendre, aussi… _«Tendre» ?_... Alors que je penche un peu plus vers lui, je remarque la plaie saillante et rougeâtre que semble être devenue sa cicatrice… _«Tendre» ?_ Grands Dieux, Harry ! Pourquoi ne me dis-tu jamais rien ? Pourquoi souffres-tu toujours en silence ?...

Je sens que je glousse, c'est nerveux… Je comprends aisément pourquoi parfois les gens aimeraient pouvoir boxer ma tête de petite gouape prétentieuse et ricanante… _Je me déteste… Je me déteste…_

Nous sommes pareils en réalité : nous nous cachons des autres et de nous-mêmes. Ce n'est pas notre fierté qui nous pousse à dissimuler notre angoisse… C'est la honte… La honte d'être ce que nous sommes… des images d'étendard déformées et primaires…

Il me retient par les bras, mais il a sensiblement écarté ses jambes de lui-même. Je souris intérieurement : doit-il aimé au moins un peu cela pour être aussi réactif… J'effleure son aine et je le sens frissonner. Aucun son ne sort de ses lèvres mais ses yeux grands ouverts sont éloquents… Je me surprends à le contempler.

Mon père m'a dit un jour que Harry ne valait guère mieux que de la chaire à l'étalage dans une exposition agricole… et peu à peu, j'ai compris que ces paroles s'adressaient aussi à moi… J'ai haï mon père pour ça, pour son mépris… En quelques sortes, c'est lui qui m'a poussé dans les bras de Potter !

-------------

Je viens en lui et je me retiens de crier, car il n'aime pas ça : son visage est fermé, mais il a du mal à dissimuler son soulagement alors que ses traits se détendent et que sa respiration redevient plus facile. Je le serre contre moi alors que je le garde assis sur mes cuisses : je veux encore rester en lui quelques instants, sentir sa chaleur… Ce que je fais est terriblement égoïste, j'en suis plus que conscient…

Je culpabilise un peu plus en le sentant si chaud et vulnérable dans mes bras. Il tremble à nouveau, même s'il ne doit pas s'en rendre compte… Je serre un peu plus mes bras dans son dos, tâchant ainsi de lui transmettre un peu de cette force qui lui manque terriblement : qui eut cru le survivant si… si _faible_… ?

Très vite, j'ai compris que la façade héroïque, qu'il avait assez habilement, et légitiment, endossée, cachait une âme en émoi, presque plus délicate que celle d'une fillette ! Quelle délectation cela avait été pour moi au début de notre «relation» si particulière ! Imaginez : soumettre Harry Potter n'appartenait jusqu'à présent qu'aux rêves du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et c'est moi qui y étais parvenu !

La première fois avait eu lieu la nuit, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Je l'avais eu, plus nu qu'un nouveau-né, offert et obéissant. J'avoue m'en être donné à cœur joie… Mais alors que je me retirais sans plus délicatesse, puis me rhabillais sans m'émouvoir, j'avais perçu ses frissons. Et posant ma main sur son épaule, j'avais senti sa fièvre maladive… Le soulevant alors, je l'avais longtemps réconforté, comme on berce un enfant réveillé par un cauchemar…

Suite à cette première nuit, nous ne nous sommes pas revus pendant quelques temps, puis je suis retourné le voir, poussé par un sentiment qui, selon le code génétique des Malefoy, aurait dû m'être inconnu : l'attention… Nous avons convenu d'un autre rendez-vous pour discuter… Depuis, le scénario se répétait pratiquement tous les jours…

J'ai appris à lui donner du plaisir et en contrepartie il m'autorisait à assouvir le mien… Je me suis fait plus… Je suppose que _«tendre»_ reste le mot qui convient… Mais mes goûts de possession n'en demeurent pas moins gênants et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le détendre… Un jour, je le sens, il va s'évanouir pour de bon dans mes bras, s'il ne me fait pas tout bonnement une syncope…

Je le sens soudain bouger, provoquant accidentellement sur mon membre une légère remonté d'excitation que je réussis à brimer. Affolé, il regarde désespérément autour de lui, lançant souvent des coups d'œil horrifiés à la porte. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive d'un seul coup ? J'entends enfin la voix qui résonne au dehors… On est fichu…

----------

Je touille, je touille, je touille… Par tous les diables, c'est à mourir d'ennui… Cette huile de récurage est la recette de potion la plus chiante que j'ai jamais effectuée : il faut mélanger et mélanger encore, en rajoutant au fur et à mesure les ingrédients… Mon bras va s'engourdir avant peu… Une demi-heure à peine que j'ai commencé pourtant…

Au début, Rogue me tournait autour comme un charognard, mais maintenant il est assis à son bureau. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil : il semble lire en boucle une missive étalée devant lui. Il a la tête lourdement appuyée sur une main et il semble avoir pâli.

J'ai séché le cours de potion de cet après-midi… J'ignore si Harry y est allé, mais cela m'étonnerait. Il s'est enfui si vite ce matin… J'ai à peine eu le temps de voir les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux, mais elles étaient là… Il a dû avoir une journée éprouvante… J'ai pensé à aller le voir, mais je me serai fait refouler à la porte de sa salle commune : il m'avait dit son mot de passe dernièrement, mais la Grosse Dame du tableau m'aurait sûrement chercher des noises à causes de mon uniforme vert et argent… De plus, je n'avais aucune envie de tomber sur un Gryffondor prompt à défendre sa Tour avec «vaillance»… je suis de plus en plus fatigué par ces passes d'arme…

Sachant qu'on n'échappe pas à Rogue, même quand on est le fils d'un «ami», je suis finalement allé à ma retenue. Il n'a eu aucun commentaire sur ce matin ou sur mon absence à son cours. Il a haussé un sourcil vaguement sévère et m'a désigné mon plan de travail. Sans un mot. Et il n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis.

Il va pourtant bien falloir que je me force à lui parler. Après tout, il est mon parrain ! Il m'a vu grandir et m'a même plusieurs fois gardé pendant les vacances lorsque j'étais plus jeune… Un peu comme un oncle… Or, même si je sais qu'il ne dit pas tout à mon père, je dois m'assurer qu'il ne dira rien sur _ça_… Une scène de plus à la maison ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, même si la perspective de tester la nouvelle canne de mon père me refroidit… Mais je ne veux pas qu'il aille raconter quoi que ce soit aux Dursley, ces moldus abjectes chez qui loge Harry… Ce dernier m'a dit de ces choses à leur sujet… Je redoute particulièrement l'oncle Vernon, dont la perversité semble dépasser celle de mon père… Il faudra que je dise à Harry de se méfier de ce gros porc, car il me semble louche…

Je lève les yeux franchement vers mon professeur, arrêtant volontairement de touiller. Aussitôt des glougloutements se font entendre et il réagit enfin : «Ne cessez pas votre travail, Mr Malefoy, sinon vous aurez tout à refaire…» Sa voix est lasse et sa tête n'a pas décollé de sa main…

«Professeur, pour ce matin, il faut que vous…

«- Par tous les mages ! s'exclame-t-il en se renversant contre son fauteuil. Bien sûr que je n'en parlerai ni à votre père ni aux Dursley ! Que croyiez-vous donc ?»

J'ai la bouche grande ouverte et je dois avoir l'air profondément stupide : «Je suis légimence, Mr Malefoy… Curieux que vous ne sachiez pas ce que ça signifie… En compagnie de Mr Potter, vous auriez peut-être pu l'apprendre…» Mon incrédulité silencieuse le fait pousser un soupir et il m'engage à nouveau à mélanger. Je m'exécute, mais je continue à l'observer. Je ne suis pas convaincu et j'insiste : «Alors, vous n'êtes pas…

«- Quoi ? Choqué ?... Vous n'avez jamais eu des relations très fréquentables, Mr Malefoy. Alors que ce soit Potter ou un autre, cela ne me choque plus…»

Je me sens rougir affreusement. De quoi il se mêle ? Que sait-il de mes «relations», ce vieux pervers ? Un sourire effleure ses lèvres dures. Aussitôt je tente de camoufler mes pensées, ce qui a pour effet d'agrandir un peu plus son rictus. Il ne serait pas mon professeur et ne m'aurait pas tenu sur les «fonds baptismaux» que je lui enverrai mon poing en pleine figure !

«Vous avez tord de le prendre ainsi, Mr Malefoy… Car je ne vous juge ni l'un ni l'autre…

«- Pourquoi ces retenues alors ? Vous savez combien Potter a peur de vous !

«- De un : je vous ai surpris dans ma réserve et j'aurai pu vous exclure pour tentative de vol… Et de deux : je doute que Potter ait peur de moi…

«- Vous le savez parfaitement ! Et puis vous savez très bien aussi que nous n'étions pas en train de voler, on…»

Je me mords les lèvres, rougissant plus encore et je me replonge dans ma potion… C'était mon idée la réserve. Je voulais un peu plus de piment et de danger… Mais en quoi ai-je pu trouver la réserve de Rogue attirante érotiquement parlant ? Mystère…

_«…Ainsi c'était votre idée…»_

Je sursaute en constatant qu'on a parlé dans ma tête. Je me tourne vers Rogue mais il fait semblant de m'ignorer. Au bout d'un instant, il replie lentement sa lettre et se lève : «La prochaine fois, trouvez-vous un endroit plus approprié, tous les deux…

«- Ainsi vous…

«- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je ne vous juge pas… Et je ne peux que sincèrement vous souhaiter du bonheur… Si Potter m'interroge tout à l'heure, je lui dirai la même chose…

«- Il n'osera jamais.

«- Vraiment ? Vous le sous-estimez, Mr Malefoy…» Je le fixe, surpris : «Je ne porte pas Potter dans mon cœur, continue-t-il, n'importe qui peut s'en rendre compte… mais je ne le méprise pas autant qu'on pourrait le croire. L'un et l'autre, vous avez beaucoup mûri depuis quelques temps, je m'en étais rendu compte… Puissez-vous accepter ce changement et cesser de jouer les rivaux devant vos camarades ! Ce n'est pas très sain, _Draco_… Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que moi…

«- Que voulez-vous… ?»

Prestement, il me prend la longue spatule des mains et me remplace à la potion : «Je vais terminer pour vous, Mr Malefoy… Allez dans la Grande Salle, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas du soir…»

Je regarde son dos légèrement voûté, plus que dubitatif, mais je quitte finalement le laboratoire. Je remonte le couloir des cachots, perdus dans mes pensées… Je n'ai pas faim, je vais me rendre dans ma salle commune, puis je tâcherai de trouver Harry à la fin du repas, avant qu'il n'aille à sa retenue… En chemin, je croise le loup-garou de service, qui me lance un regard courroucé alors qu'il me dépasse rapidement… Je me retourne et je vois Lupin entrer sans cérémonie dans le labo. Je repense à la lettre, au dernier conseil de Rogue… et je ne sais plus quoi en penser !

---------

Je marche tête basse. Je suis finalement allé dans la Grande Salle, mais Harry n'y était pas. Je me suis senti incapable de manger, et Pansy m'a tenu la jambe pendant tout le repas pour savoir ce qui me tracassait. Quelle idiote ! Plus que n'importe qui, elle a le don de m'irriter : ses minauderies sont insupportables !

Quelqu'un me bouscule, puis je reçois deux autres coups dans les côtes. J'aperçois vaguement ce bon à rien de Dean Thomas et les jumeaux Weasley : ils rigolent avec beaucoup de délicatesse et je suis sûr qu'en plus ils se croient «spirituels» ! Mais je ne réplique pas… Je suis las… Harry n'était pas là, il a définitivement fui… Je suis persuadé qu'il va se contenter de la situation : tout est fini, il peut être heureux ! Je ne le toucherai plus, je ne chercherai plus à l'aimer… Rogue a tord : Harry n'osera jamais rien de lui-même ; il laisse les choses aller et venir… Notre relation va ainsi disparaître et il s'y habituera… Mais pas moi, pas moi…

J'essuie rapidement mes yeux : j'ai eu du mal toute la journée à ne pas pleurer… Tout est fini…

_Qu'est-ce… ?_ Un poids se pend soudain à mon cou et des lèvres se posent avec avidité sur ma bouche ! Douloureusement, je sens la branche d'une lunette s'enfoncer dans ma joue… Harry ! Surpris, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux comme pour m'assurer de sa réalité… et je m'abandonne, comme je ne me suis jamais abandonné… Je le laisse approfondir le baiser et je le serre dans mes bras… L'idée que tout le monde nous regarde me galvanise : j'aimerai que cet instant ne finisse jamais…

Enfin, nous nous regardons et je discerne une lueur complice dans ses yeux… _Je ne te sous-estimerai plus, Harry…_

**Fin

* * *

**

_A la prochaine dans une nouvelle histoire ! Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! (évitez juste les tomates trop mûres, ça fait désordre et peu plaisir... ;-p)_


End file.
